Casey Vs The Bartowski Witch
by Dragonpallete
Summary: A relative of Chuck's appears before him in bad condition, but slowly the pieces are put back together by none other than our favorite trigger happy Casey. Romance, Danger, Adventure, and lots of buy-more humor. A.N. this is my first fanfic. so ideas are very welcome, be they either good or bad. Fem! Harry. Weasley/Granger bashing.
1. Casey meets the little sister

A.N: This is a hp/Chuck crossover. I do not own either the t.v series chuck or harry potter. This is my first fan-fiction so bear with me. New ideas are appreciated. Thank-you

She nervously walked into the courtyard, raven hair pulled into a high pony-tail. Emerald eyes nervously took inn her surroundings until they landed on one of the people she came here to see. His curly brown hair and geeky smiles, only one word came to mind. Chuckles. A smile started to form on her face, it slowly went away as she noticed two people talking with chuck. One was a blonde woman about her height and the other was a tall and masculine man with brown hair that was almost black. Bella shook her head, she didn't need to worry about the two other people she just needed to worry about talking with chuck, and fast.

Glancing down at her baggie, black hoodie, jeans, and combat boots she sighed, she just hoped that he wouldn't noticed her limp, or the smell of blood that she was sure was reeking off of her. Sighing again she remembered why she was here. The war against Voldemort had ended not but three hours ago. And during that time she took enough money to survive comfortably out of her gringotts account and packed her bags. Why? Well she had known for a while that everyone was going to turn on her the moment that old Tom had kicked the bucket. So, here she was, Burbank, California, the last place she thought she would ever be.

Sighing one last time, she grabbed her suitcase from behind her and walked forward.

Chuck was ready to go back into his apartment he shared with Ellie and Awesome, he was getting annoyed as both Casey and Sarah were quietly yelling at him about staying in the car. All thought track stopped as he saw the woman walking towards him, his brown eyes widening. Chuck quickly pushed pass Casey and Sarah and quickly walked towards the raven haired woman.

"Bells…" he started quietly, his hand reaching to touch her upper arm, not believing what he was seeing. "Is that really you?"

A full blown grin appeared on his face as Bella nodded, he quickly brought her into a bear hug, tears springing from both of their eyes as they hugged. Their hug was cut short as the Sarah and Casey came forward,

"Chuck? Who's this?" sarah asked, a curious look in her eyes as she gazed upon the two hugging people. Casey stood silently to the side, watching the interaction and the new girl.

Chuck looked towards Sarah, then back to Bella, he knew that Bella didn't trust people that much. Bella noticed his questioning glance and nodded in acceptance. Chuck smiled slightly and looked back towards Sarah.

"Sarah, this is Bella," he started, "my sister."

That was something that both Sarah and Casey didn't expect. They never saw him having a second sister on his profile. They only knew of Ellie.

"Oh! I never knew you had a second sister, why didn't you tell us about her chuck?" Sarah asked, Casey grunting, agreeing with Sarah.

Chuck looked at them both, and started to respond, but was cut off.

"Because it wasn't his secret to tell."

Bella was glaring at Sarah and Casey as she answered for Chuck. She was starting to get a weird feeling from the two. Sarah looked a little ashamed, which calmed Bella a little.

"I'm sorry, my name is Sarah Walker, I'm Chucks girlfriend." Sarah smiled. "And the silent guy over there is John Casey."

Bella nodded, quickly glancing at the man, a small blush appearing as they connected eyes for a second. The blush went away and was quickly replaced by a pained expression took over her face. She gasped and quickly clutched her side, knowing there were more than a few broken ribs.

"Chuck," Bella gasped, falling to her knees, "Where's Ellie?"

"Right here Bells!" a voice shouted.

Bella looked behind her to see Ellie rushing towards her. Bella smiled slightly at seeing her big sister.

"Thank Merlin." Bella gasped as the feeling of strong arms catching her and everything going black.


	2. Scars Seen

A.N.~ Thank you for the reviews. I do not own either Harry Potter or Chuck.~

Chuck started panicking when Bella had fallen to the floor in pain, but the panic eased slightly when he heard Ellie respond to Bellas question.

"Thank Merlin" he heard Bella mutter. Suddenly she was falling to the side, worried, he tried to catch her but was beaten to it by Casey. Casey had not only caught her but instead pick her up from the floor and looked expectantly at Chuck and Ellie.

"Well moron, are we gonna help this girl or not?" Casey growled at Chuck, glaring slightly. Chuck nodded and went to say something when he was cut off (again) by Ellie.

"Thank you John, just bring her into the apartment and set her on the couch."

Doing as Ellie told him, Casey went into the Bartowski apartment and set the young woman he was holding down on the couch. During this time he looked at Bella closely, trying to spot any family resemblance between her and the other Bartowski's. From what he could tell, she had the same face shape as Ellie, yet that was all he could see.

"John, you need to leave." Casey heard Ellie say. Casey just grunted in response to her, his eyes still fixed on Bella. Ellie smiled slightly as she watched him look at Bella one last time before heading out the door. Her smiled dropped as she looked at her new patient, she walked towards the couch with her (slightly more filled) first-aid kit. She cut open her younger sisters hoodie and gasped slightly, at the same time she heard a gasp behind her, as she saw the extent of the injuries. Ellie quickly glanced behind her and saw chuck standing there, wide eyed and hand over his mouth.

She looked back at Bella, bruises covered her entire right side, some the size of pebbles, others in almost distinct hand prints. Ellie gagged at the sight of her stomach. Scars. Some small, others actually spelled words, 'whore' was one of the ones she could read clearly. The other one was something even more horrible, written from her belly-button to just underneath her breasts was the word, 'MudBlood' in jagged handwriting. Ellie cried silently for her little sister, she quickly cleared her mind, setting it into doctor mode as she worked and cleaning and disinfecting the wounds. She never noticed Chuck leaving the apartment.

When Casey had left the apartment he headed straight for his own, Sarah joining him. Once he was inside he went straight to his surveillance equipment and pulled up the feed to Chucks living room. When the feed pulled up he heard Sarah gasp behind him, he, himself, was shocked at the state the young woman was in. He and Sarah both knew the signs of torture, having been through it multiple times, and they both glanced at each other, both agreeing that this was exactly what happened. Torture. Chuck then busted through his door and went straight to Casey, shoving Casey with a surprising amount of strength and turned off the surveillance feed and then proceeded to unplug everything involving the surveillance feeds.

Casey growled at Chuck, "What the hell are you doing Bartowski!?"

Chuck glanced at Casey, giving him a glare that had Casey rethinking yelling at Chuck for a moment. But that didn't last long.

"Stopping you from spying on my baby sister. She's had enough people spying on her and she certantly doesn't need you guys seeing her scars!" Chuck (for the first time) yelled at both Casey and Sarah, his glare seemed to grow even more pronounced and it had Sarah backing up slightly, never seeing Chuck this mad before.

Sarah and Casey at each other, silently agreeing to get answers out of Chuck. Now.


	3. Question?

Hello ladies and gents, this is a question for you peoples. What episode would you guys like me to start on? It's either an episode in season one, or, where Orion appears.

It up to you guys. Also, thank you for following/favoriting my story, I was really surprised when after only a day I actually had at least 3 people following.

So, thank you. Another thing, I'm also writing another book, it's not a fanfiction, just a fiction book I thought up in my head, I'm been trying to get thoughts from other people about it but…that's not working out so well.

If you guys don't mind, do you think you could read it and tell me what ya' think? The story is called 'The Greenwood Price' by dragonpallete (duh).

Thank you again, the next chapter for Casey Vs. The Bartowski Witch should be up either tomorrow, or when I figure out if Orion should appear or not….

Dragonpallete~~


	4. Contemplate

~I do not own Chuck or Harry Potter (sadly)~

Chuck gulped, noticing the looks forming on both Casey and Sarah's face. Chuck then made a bee-line for Casey's apartment door, just managing to get out before Casey got a hold of his shirt to pull him back. Chuck made his way back to the apartment where his two sisters were, his head falling to the floor as questions soon started to stir in his mind. The main question was, 'Why now?' his feet lead him to the fountain in the courtyard instead of the apartment. He stared absentmindedly into the water, his fingers lightly grazing the top of the water and creating small ripples.

Sarah glanced out of Casey's window, looking at Chuck with a contemplative look. She sighed as she looked at him, worry gathering in her gaze, she had never seen him so…tired looking. After everything that has happened, this was the first time she had actually seen him tired. Soon Casey joined her, looking at Chuck with blank eyes.

"Is it me, or does he look…older?"

Sarah glanced at Casey, but he just kept looking forward, a contemplative look in his eyes. After about a minute of waiting, Sarah gave up on getting a response form the man and looked back towards Chuck and noticed he had disappeared, most likely back into his shared apartment. Sarah, with one last glance at Casey, walked towards the door to go back to her apartment. She paused at the door, just to hear her partner to mutter one word.

"Yeah…"

A.N. ~I know that its short, but I still haven't figured out what episode to start it on. I want to thank you all again for the follows and favorites, it really does mean a lot to me.~


	5. Orion and Leo

AN: I'm sorry I haven't written anything lately, it's just I have a massive writers block. Anyway, I do not own either Chuck or Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CvtBW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness. All I could see was endless darkness, all I could feel was a heaviness in my body, all I could hear were soft whispers and mumbling. Grogginess muddled my brain as I tried to concentrate on the voice.

"..ake…p….wa…ke…u…p…bell….bella!"

A sharp sting made itself known on my face as I snapped my eyes open, startled green connecting with worried green. Blinking my eyes quickly to get rid of any sleepiness that was left I gazed curiously at Ellie,

"wha…?" I mumbled

Ellie smiled a little, and helped me sit up a little as I gazed around what I guessed was Chucks room as I saw the Tron poster on the wall.

"How did I get here Ellie? And how long was I asleep?" I asked her, worry lacing my voice.

"well," she started, "you've been asleep for two days, we were going to get you to the hospital until chuck pointed out that you couldn't with your…uniqueness, so he offered up his bed till you woke up, as for how you got here, I don't know. But when you got here, bells…you were covered in cuts and if I hadn't got to you when I had, you would've bleed to death" she finished.

I looked at her with surprise that soon turned into suspicion as I saw the nervous look on her face.

"that's not it, is it?" I asked. Ellie looked at me and shook her head no, she then turned around and opened the door slightly and whispered to whoever was behind the door. Ellie then turned back to me while opening the door, the other person slowly entered the room, the person had a cap over their head and their face was tilted down. Slowly, as Ellie moved out of the way, the other person raised their head, taking the cap off as they did. Tears filled my eyes as I gazed upon the newcomer,

"Dad…?"

His blue-silver eyes filled with tears as he nodded and practically ran towards me, pulling me into a hug, whispering how sorry he was and how happy he was to see me again. I smiled and whispered back that everything was fine and that I was happy to see him too. As he pulled back he held my face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks, getting rid of my tears. I smiled up at him, it had been years since I had last seen him face to face, he had gotten older, I noticed, his blonde hair darkening with gray.

"Bells" he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CvtBW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: IK that it's short, but HEY, Orion here's. ^^

Dragonpallete

signing out


	6. Leo, Orion, Badger, And Raven

AN: Well….to be honest, I really thought someone would adopt my story, but part of me is glad no one did. I'm officially taking this story off the adoption list. I don't know when ill update, but there will be updates. I'm sorry it took this long to get this one out, but here it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CvtBW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New tears sprung into my eyes as I buried my face into his chest, holding on to him like there was no tomorrow. Dad started to chuckle, remembering when I did this as a child but I couldn't help it. A knock sounded on the open door to chucks room, making me and dad look up to see who it was, I gasped a threw myself from dad to the person who entered.

Chuck started chuckling as he caught me and spun me around, hugging me tightly.

"Bells," chuck sighed, "I missed you so much!"

"Me too chuckles" I grinned "I missed you guys too."

Ellie and dad joined in for a group hug, but it ended all too soon.

"Bella," chuck said as he stopped hugging me, taking a step back to look me in the eye. "What. Happened."

I sighed, knowing what he was referring too, and so began the retelling of the Battle of Hogwarts. All three of them listened in with rapt attention as I went over everything, from Sirius (which made Ellie and chuck cry) to searching for horcruxes, to even dying and being brought back, and finally ending the battle. After I had finished with my story, I was bombarded by hugs and tears. After about thirty minutes of this I decided to switch things around.

"Chuck," I began, "how are you? How has life been?"

He then proceeded to tell me about his buy more life and Ellie decided to jump into the tale and tell me how she was planning to get married to her boyfriend Devon or Captain Awesome as most people call him.

I laughed as each family member told their tale; even dad started telling us about some of his life. He had also explained some of the reasons on why he had to leave us three, he started apologizing to us all, and us being, well, us, we forgave him.

After a long day of storytelling from each of us, we all decided to eat out at dinner, not once noticing the tell-tale click or a recorder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CvtBW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragonpallete

Signing out


End file.
